A Cruel Love
by Alunissage
Summary: Two O.C. Boys, messed up death-eater families post-War, It is a cruel love.
1. Chapter 1

A Cruel Love

"Elmund, a year from today you will turn seventeen years old. You will be a full-fledged adult wizard and the heir to the Grindalwood legacy and yet, you can't even cast such a simple spell. You are unfit and a disappointment to father. Will you continue on for your whole life this way as a weak character or will you grow up and learn what you have to do to be a part of our family properly?" The voice that spoke to Elmund was full of biting malice. Constance had no sympathy for his brother at the best of times. He even took pleasure in the distress that the younger boy was feeling at the task at hand. Constance was not worried that Elmund would ever surpass him. For all the brightness he possessed, Elmund hadn't a backbone to back it up.

There was a short while when Constance was in his sixth year and Elmund had begun at Hogwarts where Constance feared he may not become the official heir to the Grindalwood family. Elmund had been sorted into Ravenclaw rather than the normal Slytherin most Grindalwoods' became. His teachers all spoke of how bright he was but the rosy pallor on his cheeks never left, and he was always soft in his personality henceforth. Of course, upon reaching his own seventeenth birthday, Constance learned of his arranged marriage to Penelope Luminse. Father had wanted Constance to become the heir to the Luminse fortune as the lady of the house had not born a son and was now barren. It was the perfect political marriage in Father's opinion. The Luminse were a rival family of the Grindalwoods, of course good-natured as they were both pure-blooded families. It was the opportune moment to induct the Luminse fortune into the Grindalwood's vast empire. It was no loss for Constance to marry Penelope as she was beautiful and brought him a sense of freedom he could not have had as the heir to the Grindalwood fortune. Now that restrictive noose lay on Elmund's throat and Constance had been left to teach Elmund every minute detail about being the heir during the summer holidays. As it was his only job, Constance took lavish fun in torturing Elmund into submitting to him.

"Elmund, you know what punishment lies for you if you cannot cast one teensy Cruciatus curse." Constance hoped the fear of paint would spur Elmund into casting the necessary spells and they could get on with the training instead of wasting time.

"I can't cast such a spell Constance!" Heat flooded into Elmund's cheeks. Experience taught him that if he didn't do what Constance wanted, then Elmund would receive whatever curse or spell it was that he refused to cast. The memory of when such terrible times began was too fresh in his memory. Elmund had gone with his mother to pick Constance up from Platform 9 ¾ after being away for his first year at Hogwarts. Elmund was only six years old. When they arrived home, Mother had gone upstairs immediately with a steely glint as a house-elf fetched Constance and Elmund to go down into the basement. The basement was normally explicitly forbidden from the two by their mother. Father worked down there.

Father was down in the basement already as they arrived, tip-toeing carefully on the steps. In the main room, there sat a man tied to a chair while Father loomed over him with a couple of his friends behind him snickering as the man in the chair struggled. Constance's eyes widened, realizing the situation in which Elmund was unaware.

"Father, can I take Elmund back upstairs. Is he old enough to be down here?" Constance cautioned. It was the first and last brotherly thing Elmund remembered him doing.

"Don't be silly Constance. I want both of my boys here for the beginning of their training to being the greatest Grindalwood's the world has ever seen. I see potential in both my boys!" Father was so very proud that Constance had gotten into Slytherin. He explained that as he begun to speak of the man they had kidnapped. "Both of you pay attention to this filthy muggle. It will be your test dummy this summer Constance as I teach you to excel past your classmates and become a great and knowledgeable wizard. I remember when my father taught me everything I needed to know. I was Elmund's age with two older brothers when I learned what I needed to do to become a man."

While Elmund did not receive wand education as he was not old enough, he was still forced to be in the room when Constance practiced the spells Father had laid out for him. Elmund tried to force the visuals and sounds out as he daydreamed instead. When the summer was over and Constance had to go back to school, both Constance and Elmund were forced to watch as their father killed the muggle in front of them. They both learned to fear their father that day and Elmund still feared him. He was mad as a hatter and Elmund could see that Constance was slowly becoming the same way. A true Grindalwood was mental from the pressure of being a Grindalwood.

Father didn't ignore Elmund after he was sorted into Ravenclaw like Elmund had thought he would. Instead, he'd begun to take a more personal interest in Elmund's behavior. He often muttered that he should have forced Elmund to learn more spells at a younger age like he had so that Elmund had become a proper Slytherin. However, Ravenclaw wasn't all bad either because it meant he was intelligent. No, Elmund would be groomed properly even if it meant bodily harm.

The bodily harm came in bouts like today when Elmund refused to do a spell until he was put into so much pain that he had no control over what he was doing. When Elmund refused Constance, pain immediately flared up as Constance held the Cruciatus curse. Crying out didn't help relieve the pain. Elmund screamed internally and writhed on the floor. His eyes teared over as he looked at the girl who was this year's sacrifice. She was absolutely terrified as she watched Elmund be tortured. It only took Elmund five minutes to break under Constance, the wounds from the bout yesterday still fresh in his muscles. He'd refused yesterday to use the Fiendfyre curse. Elmund knew it was an unstable curse. The task had been to singe the muggle girls hair with the Fiendfyre curse and then put it out but inexperienced casters generally burnt everything and Elmund was afraid of torching her. Constance first used the Cruciatus curse on Elmund before he'd given in and put all his effort into it. He'd succeeded in not burning her much but her cries echoed through his dreams as he had tried to sleep.

"Okay, please stop! I'll do it" Elmund cried out as the pain surged even more. He was gasped and wheezing as his body twitched involuntarily even as the curse stopped. He felt as if he'd had a seizure and would keep having them all night. Shakily, Elmund stood and looked at the girl with utter regret deep in his eyes as he mouthed an apology as tears fell down his face. Her face was covered in tears as she sobbed without making a sound.

"Crucio!" Elmund screamed and as he feared nothing happened. The girl continued sobbing and Elmund looked around frantically.

"Come on Little Brother! You have to mean it. You want to cause her pain because if you don't, I'll cause you even more than you can imagine" Constance cackled with his head thrown back, not an ounce of kindness in his soul.

"How unbecoming of you Constance, I thought I taught you better than to hackle so un-charismatically." Elmund and Constance went completely still as their father walked into the room, his robes billowing behind him as if a wind blew. "Now Elmund, you must try harder for Papa. The term is about to start again at Hogwarts and you must master this spell because the next time I see you, you will be an adult. Now, try again!" Aural Grindalwood was a handsome man by anyone's standards. He draped himself gracefully across the empty sofa as he watched his children with joy. They were both growing so well even for all of Elmund's ugly kindness. He could and would fix him of that. It would just take a bit more harshness was all.

The second attempt Elmund made was much more pronounced. He focused the anger he felt towards his family into the spell, regretting that he was having to cast such a spell. An unforgiveable curse was terrible in his opinion and Elmund wished the spells could be unforgotten by everyone to never be used again. At the first scream from the muggle girl, Elmund dropped the spell, afraid of himself. In his head, he shouted apologies to her. She was a beautiful, young girl, barely older than himself. If he'd let his imagination run wild, Elmund could see himself going on dates with her but he would never get that chance because she was a muggle and would die soon. Elmund just hoped it wouldn't be by his own hands.

At the jeers and cheers of his father and brother, Elmund cast the spell again until the girl was crying and screaming endlessly. It only stopped when Mr. Grindalwood put his hand on Elmund's shaking shoulders. "Elmund my boy, you've made me most proud this evening. It took Constance quite a few days to finish the Cruciatus curse. I didn't think you had it in you. I believe we are done here. Constance, clean up the filth, I must speak with Elmund in my office."

Elmund cringed as his father led him upstairs, knowing what his words meant. The girl would be dead tonight and there was nothing he could do about it. He could hardly pay attention as his father spoke about all manner of things like the legacy, what it meant to be a Grindalwood, how Elmund was expected to behave and how he needed to grow a backbone. It was all things Elmund had heard before from his Father, his brother, his mother, and any visiting relative. He'd heard it all his whole life with nowhere to escape to as he hadn't made any real friends in his six years at Hogwarts. There were people he occasionally conversed with and a couple of distant cousin's he had to be sociable to but they were like his brother in their cruelty and he couldn't stand to be with them for long periods of time. It was a dismal existence.

Sleep didn't come to Elmund that night or the next night in anticipation to leave the Grindalwood manor. The screams of his victims haunted him and the anxiety at finally getting to leave this terrible place bore heavily on him. Elmund was similar to honey on his good days. His hair was honey gold, and his skin had a natural tan to it while his eyes were a light brown. He was unusual enough that some people questioned whether he was biologically a Grindalwood but those qualms had been laid to rest with a series of spells. Elmund had just received some of the more abnormal Grindalwood traits. Constance had perfectly dark brown hair with light brown eyes like their father. After two days of no sleep, Elmund was becoming gaunt with bags under his eyes. The night before he was finally to leave, Constance force-fed him some sleeping draught he'd brewed up so that Elmund could present himself at his best upon arriving at Hogwarts for his last term. Elmund could not answer Constance on why he could no sleep. He refused to admit the screams were haunting him as Constance would only give malicious laughter. Like most things he though, he had to keep them to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Relief poured over Elmund as the Hogwarts Express began to slowly rock forward. The motion lulled the nerves that had remained his constant companion over the past three days. Maybe he would even be able to sleep in his small train compartment that was empty until three boys loomed into the doorway, leaving him no escape. "Hello cousin" Elmund said amiably, trying not to let the disappointment fill his voice. Joren Ruthsfeld was a third cousin whom Elmund found particularly distasteful. Joren was a Slytherin to the core. "How are you?" Bitterness filled Elmund's voice despite his attempts to quell it and keep his disdain out.

"Elmund, what a surprise! I half-expected you to remain cooped up at the Grindalwood Manor, since you didn't come to the summer soiree back in July." Joren's lipped curled nastily. It was practically unforgiveable to miss out on the party Joren threw every year. All the cousins of the Grindalwood family who attended Hogwarts were expected to go. In the past, Elmund only went to the cabin where it was held in fear that Joren might decide to make him his punching bag for the year if he refused. Joren had always taken a special interest in Elmund for reasons he did not know of.

"You know how my Father is. This year it was all about training during the summer." A dark shadow filled Elmund's face to the surprise of the three other boys but they did not question him. The only happy reprieve Elmund had received all summer came from being forced to remain home to study. Distractions were not welcome during his last summer of training.

"While it has been quite some time since your father allowed himself to be seen in public, I do recall his overbearing persona. Pity, you missed quite a good bash this year. I had to make sure it was extra special as it was the last I would be throwing. Kitten will be the next soiree mistress. I heard from her about next year and it is supposed to be quite good. We'll be adults though and no allowed to attend so it doesn't matter in the end of she does well or not but I'd hoped to pass my legacy on to someone with skills." Joren sniffed, taking the whole bench opposite Elmund for himself, leaving his lackeys, Summer and Colter, to join Elmund on the opposite side. Summer plumped his beefy body on Elmund's left next to the window and Colter slid in like a cat onto Elmund's right. Panic was rising in Elmund's throat but he couldn't very well leave or he'd attract more unwanted attention. Summer tended to use his weight to body check younger kids into submission while Colter particularly excellent at stinging hex's.

While Elmund caught Joren's attention quite frequently, Joren tended to leave Elmund alone. It took the rare occasion where he was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Joren was in a bad mood for him to try something on Elmund. His often foul moods would catch anyone in his path. If it weren't for his stature, Elmund believed that he might have been the target of Joren's mood more than he was. He wasn't blind to the annoyed expressions that ran across Joren's face when he glanced at Elmund.

"Yes, Father has been a bit reclusive as of late. I will have to speak with him about it. The leader of the Grindalwood's should never be thought of as shirking his duties in any circumstance." Elmund left off with the rest of what he'd planned to say when Joren snorted. He didn't want Joren to think he was threatening him to keep his mouth shut.

As Elmund remained quiet, the other boys began talking. He looked for a good opportunity to escape but none arose until half of the train trip was completed and the trolley was making its rounds with snacks. "Shall I get you anything from the trolley? I'm going to pick up a couple of pumpkin pasties." Elmund volunteered as soon as he heard the creaking of wheels.

"None, thanks. I've decided that Summer was retain a diet this year and Colter and I do not eat sugary snacks. Quidditch players should never really eat sugary snacks as a whole. It's in bad health." Joren spoke for all three of them to the sad face of Summer. It was obvious he wanted something which gave Elmund an idea as he left the room without plans to return until the train was almost done with and he'd have to change into his robes.

Wandering the hallway, glancing at all the laughing children returning to Hogwarts and the nervous faces of the new ones, Elmund looked for anyone he knew just so he could make conversation and have an excuse to stay out for longer. There were a couple of people he greeted along the way, asking about how their summer gone. Half of them were cousins of his in some way or other and it was his duty to greet them all. He managed to talk about the Quidditch World Cup results with a few of the 7th year boys in Ravenclaw who were on the Quidditch team even though he hadn't been able to attend. His plan was working quite well and he returned with two pumpkin pasties as planned in time to change into his Ravenclaw robes.

Changing with Joren, Summer, and Colter was a bit akward as they were bulky and took up a lot more space then the slender Elmund. Colter wasn't in the way as much but the fact that he was being pushed into Colter by Summer made it just as terrible. He could feel Colter's hot breathe on his neck as he attempted to pull a sweater over his head. Letting out a cry as he fell forward at an emerging bump on the track, he was thrown face first with the sweater over his head into Colter, knocking them both down. Red faced, he profusely apologized, trying to stand up.

"Apologizing on your knees is a good look for you Elmund." Joren laughed while Colter and Summer smirked. Embarrassment and humiliation were often felt in the presence of Joren and today was no different. Elmund didn't know why he hoped it would be. He'd just felt that maybe his 7th year at Hogwarts would be a lot more magical and it certainly wasn't starting off that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Elmund's class schedule was dismal. After his 5th year O.W.L.S. scores came out, his Father had chosen his course list for him. They were not classes he would have chosen for himself. Ancient Runes and Mathematics were chosen for up keeping the Family books. Advanced Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were chosen so that he could protect himself from plotting family members. Nothing more was he allowed. If Elmund had had his way, he would have taken Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures and possibly History of Magic. Nothing he said would have changed his Father's mind though so it was a lost cause.

Elmund put his unappealing schedule down with a sigh and looked up to the head table at all of the Professors who had made it to the first breakfast back. Only one Professor caught his eye. Professor Potter had arrived in Elmund's fourth year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Potter was a good teacher but not only did Elmund not like fighting, he'd learned and cost most of the spells Potter taught to protect against. He was ashamed of his family and what he'd been forced to do and learn and seeing Potter day in and day out was a strain on his mind. Potter was the Boy who Lived. He'd defeated Voldemort and had decided to keep teaching Defense after the success he had with his peers in the club he'd formed; Dumbledore's Army. The Order of the Phoenix and the DA were only myths now as they were no longer needed. Without Voldemort, the Pureblood families who hated muggles were left to be secretive and enraptured in their own success and stabilization. They didn't form allegiances even with other Purebloods if they were outside the family. In turn, this had also kept any future Voldemorts from rising in his place due to pre-occupation.

Professor Potter didn't know anything about the Grindalwood family. They'd kept on the down low during the war, using money and influence to pay off both sides so they could be left in peace. It had worked better than expected and the Grindalwood's had come out on top of the old families unlike the Malfoy's or the Zabini's.

Professor Potter knew nothing of how in reality, the Grindalwood's were as corrupt and evil as they came. It was the only explanation as to why Potter treated Elmund so well. Other teachers were not so kind. Professor Longbottom had been one such teacher when Elmund had first begun school. Longbottom wouldn't look at him or call on him in beginner Herbology. But Elmund liked Herbology and through continued effort, proved himself and Longbottom slowly opened up to acknowledging him. Longbottom had been his favorite teacher and a secret thought he'd had sometimes was that Longbottom considered him a favorite student. Ever since 6th year, that had changed. Longbottom now ignored Elmund since he wasn't allowed to sign up for Herbology even with his near perfect scores in the subject.

Elmund was jostled by movement on either side as Summer and Colter sat down beside him and Joren placed himself across the table. "Last year Elmund. I hope you won't disappoint. I've got Defense with you so prepare yourself. I won't go easy on you when it comes time to duel mid-year." Summer guffawed, attracting the attentions of the Ravenclaws at the table with them.

"Please go back to your own House table Joren. You are attracting unwanted attention." His teeth were grinding as he spoke, enflamed cheeks showing brilliantly.

"But I like attention cousin. Also, why shouldn't I occasionally sit with family and bond? There are no rules against it." Joren was smirking at Elmund as he tried to hide his face behind too small hands.

"Well, I am done eating. You will have to go back anyways Joren." Elmund made a move to stand up but Summer's large hand clasped down on his shoulder holding him in place. Clearly distressed, Elmund stayed put as those around them began to inch away and Joren's face loomed in close.

"Not so fast, eh? I wanted to discuss a venture with you." His face loomed closer, practically in his ear, breath hot. "Meet me tonight at 11:00 p.m. in the third floor men's lavatories. Don't even think of not showing up." With that, Joren stood up only to bump straight into Potter. Elmund looked away so the pleasing cry for help that was evident on his face would not show.

"Any problem here boys?" He questioned looking at the four. His eyes especially lingered first on Elmund and secondly on Joren where they remained.

"Nothing, sir. Just had a bit of a family problem that needed to be taken care of. Elmund just needed a bit of cheering up. He seemed a bit under the weather this morning." Joren put on an innocent face as easily as he put on his trousers in the morning.

"That is fairly admirable. Understandably, people always seem to get a bit homesick at the beginning of the year. Make sure to write home to your parents. I'm sure they would enjoy a letter and it will make you feel a bit better as well." Elmund's head jerked with bitter internal laughter as Potter left them to it. How could he possibly be homesick for a place he hated? Soon, Elmund was back to being alone as Joren left him to his thoughts.

Walking through the hall to his first class, Advanced Charms, a pitter-patter of feet caught his attention. A 7th year Gryffindor by the name of Giles Blackback was catching up to him. The issue of Giles was a struggle for Elmund. He'd first begun to have a sneaking suspicion that he was a bit different from his classmates when it came to sexuality and Giles was the cause. Giles was a blond, muscular boy who had returned in fifth year with a tan that caused Elmund to begin to take notice of him. He'd become acquaintances with Giles through the shared Charms classes and both had taken Advanced Charms, which kept up the friendly banter. Even now, Giles made Elmund question whether he was straight or not. Jolts of an unfamiliar feeling struck through him as Giles put his arm around Elmund's shoulder, taller now by two inches.

"Elmund! I hadn't seen you yet until Ruthsfeld caused that scene at breakfast. I hope nothing is too wrong? How was your summer?" He questioned. Elmund couldn't help but notice the tan that graced Giles skin was back.

"Not as nice as yours apparently. Did you visit your uncle in Greece again?" The sun-kissed skin was distracting as Elmund compared it to his own pale, sickly white skin.

"Definitely not as nice! You have huge bags under your eyes. I did visit my Uncle actually. It was superb. You look like you didn't go outside at all." Giles face seemed a little concerned as he peered at Elmund more closely. Underneath his slightly concerned face, Giles was actually terribly concerned and quite shocked at Elmund's appearance. The boy had always been shyly good-looking as boys come but the past three summers, Elmund returned to Hogwarts looking more and more ragged. Elmund was almost a ghost these days.

Thinking hard, Elmund couldn't actually remember if he'd gone outside at all. "Some stuff happened at my house this summer is all. I keep thinking about it too much and I can't sleep because of it. I'm fine though. Tell me all about Greece! Let me live vicariously through you. I need all of the details." He put on a smile as they talked. Giles told him everything as they walked to class and waited for it to start and after, he was sad to see Giles go. Giles was taking all of the classes Elmund had wanted and none of the ones he hated. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he was in love with Giles or insanely jealous because he was everything and had everything that Elmund didn't.

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out as miserably as Elmund expected. Joren sat next to him all class intentionally, watching him interact with Professor Potter. He thought it was because Joren believed he would tattle about this morning. They were too old for that so Elmund just ignored him and continued taking notes and paying careful attention everything Potter said, waiting for the day to be over so he could get whatever Joren needed at 11 p.m. over with.


	4. Chapter 4

Time ticked by ever so slowly for Elmund. He refused to arrive early to his meeting with Joren to show that he wasn't afraid of him so he made a point to wait at the corner of the hallway leading to the boys lavatories until 11:00 p.m. on the dot. As soon as the bell struck, he made a move to walk slowly down until he reached the door. At 11:05 p.m. he pushed the heavy doors open with all his force.

At first, it seemed as if the bathroom was completely empty. He couldn't detect Joren's presence but a hand sliding over his shoulder and a bit gently tripping him to the ground in a soft heap bespoke the lie forming in his brain. "You're late Elmund. What a naughty boy you are." Joren stood over Elmund with a strange expression on his face that Elmund couldn't read. His body was positioned so that Elmund couldn't stand up unless he wanted to put his face into Joren's crotch and he couldn't slide out first to stand up.

"Do we have to play this game Joren? Can't you just tell me what you want so that I can get it over with and go back to my room? I'm exhausted." Elmund lay still looking into Joren's face. He was pained that Joren had to be this way with him and it was flustering him to the point of breathing heavily. He knew his cheeks were probably enflamed at the usual harassment.

"Why are you so tired? Was it the undue amount of attention you paid to Potter today in class? Just like now, with a man standing over you, your cheeks were reddened and lust filled your eyes." Elmund's jaw dropped at the insinuation.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You must be mental. I must have been dreaming that it was you my father was torturing all summer, not myself, and you went crazy from it. You think I fancy Potter?" Elmund couldn't keep back the laughter. Joren couldn't have been more wrong. Elmund could never fancy Potter. To even want to have feelings for such a man would blemish him. Elmund wouldn't have ever dreamed to claim such feelings. The laughter died out abruptly as a fist slammed into the pavement next to his head.

"I know you fancy men. I can see it in your eyes. Maybe not Potter, maybe it's another boy, but I know you do. I don't know how your father hasn't seen it yet. And he thinks to marry you to my sister. Maybe I should tell him. He'll torture it out of you one way or the other if he even suspected it." Laughter now broke on Joren's face as Elmund squirmed below him. There was nothing in this world he had tried harder to hide than the fact even he suspected he might be gay.

"Please! Please don't tell him! You don't know what he'll do." His face was turning white and his breathe was coming in quick gasps as a panic attack was coming onto him. His squirming stopped as he gripped at his shirt on his chest, coughs tearing through his chest. Joren didn't look too concerned on the outside but his mind was fuming at how things were going.

"Will you do anything I say then? Anything at all? If you don't, I will tell your father Elmund." Joren had Elmund right where he wanted him although he wasn't sure where that was. Elmund couldn't blackmail him into submission by being the Grindalwood heir. At Elmund's wracking nods annunciated by his attempts to say the world 'anything', Joren leaned over and gathered him up in his arms in a type of awkward hug where he took great joy in play-comforting Elmund into stopping his sobs. A more curious thought had begun to form in his mind. If Elmund wasn't in love with Potter, who was he in love with? He would find out.

As Elmund calmed down, he wondered why Joren was doing this to him. He'd never done anything particularly attention arousing. He'd tried to keep a low profile. Now, as Joren had him under his control, he hated that he found comfort in Joren's embrace and his panic was slowly coming to a halt and resolution was setting in his mind. He wouldn't allow Joren to tell his father anything at all. He would do whatever asked of him to make it not come to such.

Joren let Elmund slip slowly back to the cold concrete as he placed both his hands next to Elmund's head and leaned forward. For fear of being hit, Elmund closed his eyes and held himself tightly together. A finger traced close to his left eye, wiping the tears away. Peeking slowly from behind his eyelashes, Joren's face was the closest it had ever been when Elmund felt a light brush of wet skin on his lips followed by a pair of lips. He closed his eyes completely as the kiss that had begun to form became deeper. Elmund didn't know what to do or how to react to a kiss. Why would Joren kiss him? As slowly as the kiss had begun to form, it ended and Elmund was alone on the floor of the bathroom to pick himself back up slowly and wonder what had just happened.

Elmund's fingers traced his lips in wonderment the whole way back to the Ravenclaw common room. His first kiss had been taken from him by Joren and he didn't know how to feel. It was so soft and gentle which was so completely different than Joren's personality. Joren still hadn't told him what it was that he wanted to discuss with him unless his sexuality was the question. He had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't and a note on his bed confirmed with a few words.

Elmund,

We did not get to discuss the intended topic. Show up again tomorrow at 11:00 p.m.

J.R.

Elmund didn't particularly want to go back tomorrow night but he had no choice in the matter. It was do as he was told or face consequences he couldn't even begin to imagine from his father.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elmund are you okay? You look like shit man! I thought you said you'd sleep better once you'd been back awhile" Giles voice reached out to Elmund in the dark. It helped him escape the thoughts that were growing in his head. But his eyes diverted towards the strip of skin showing between the top two unbuttoned buttons on his shirt where his sternum was showing. Giles had presented himself to Elmund in ruffled attire. Strong urges he was beginning to realize the meaning of were creeping into his mind. It seemed Joren had unlocked something in him.

"Sorry Giles, I can't talk right now. I need to hit the loo before class. I'll see you in there." Elmund cut him off, rounding down a side corridor in hopes that Giles wouldn't follow. Looking back, Giles was standing there following him and watching him with his eyes. Turning quickly, he jumped into the first open door he could find and locked it shut behind him. It was an empty mop closet. Taking a seat, Elmund put his head between his knees and breathed heavily, calming himself. It took a few minutes but he managed to do it, reeling in his lost feelings before making his way to Charms.

After Charms was finished, Elmund was once again on the run, not wanting Giles to catch up and pose the questions that were in his alarmed mind. Elmund was definitely acting stranger than normal. The strangeness swept around him like a cloak of misery all day, following him wherever he went. All the way up until Elmund stood outside the door to the boys lavatory where it halted and refused to come in with him. He tried to put on a brave front but it was snatched from him the minute he stepped through the door and was yanked against the wall where a body pressed against him. He couldn't help it as a yip sound left him upon the abruptness of it all.

"You sound more like a dog every day cousin. You arrived on time I see. Very good of you to do so. I won't have to punish you." The malicious intent that filled Joren's voice caused a shake to run through Elmund and it lingered to keep him companion.

Joren pulled back off of Elmund to give him a glance over. "You should really sleep you know. Stop letting the unpleasant get to you so much." His words were light and uncaring but they angered Elmund.

"Unpleasant? What do you know of unpleasant?" Spite and bile spilled up out of Elmund. Joren didn't say a word at Elmund's outcry, only raising one eyebrow in response. It wasn't enough to shut him up. "Constantly fearing that your own father might kill you day in and day out, there is no escape, not even to Hogwarts. I'm constantly watched, expected to act a certain way and when I don't, do you know what kind of punishment I receive? I get to have my father or my brother torture me. You don't know what true torture is until you can't even cry anymore from the pain. Cruciatus curses, cutting curses, burning curses, more unnamable things and all because I don't want to torture muggles. I don't want to have to look at the new muggle my father kidnaps every summer. I don't want to have to cast spells on him or her, causing them pain when I know that by the end of the summer, they'll be dead. But I can't be dead in their place. The torture stops before then, only for a small reprieve to start again only hours later. I can't even commit suicide because I am bound by my Father." Elmund sank to the floor out of words. "What do you know of unpleasant," Was all he could muster.

Joren stood watching him, thoughts clouded in his deep brown eyes. He stared for another minute or two before kneeling down in front of Elmund. "I don't know torture like you do. I do whatever my Father asks. I have never disappointed him. I won't feel sorry for you Elmund. You will be the king of the Grindalwood's. You will have all the power in only a few years time. You will reign over me, but until then, I will have what I want." His hand reached out and touched Elmund's thigh, which didn't initially elicit a response. The movement he made to trace it up and over his hip bone and up to the bones along his sides caused Elmund to shutter.

"What is it you want then Joren?" Elmund asked, holding the gasp that longed to escape back as his fingers were running against Elmund's sides. "Are you in lust? Or am I just an easy target?"

"A little bit of both. There isn't anyone else I'm interested in. I've been watching you for years, seeing how you'd turn out. You are quite pretty as they go. You could say, I was angry when I realized you were into men. I suppose it was a bit of jealousy since someone else would hold you down. Someone else would penetrate you and hear your gasping cries which I've been so fond of over the years. I won't let Giles have you." Joren's eyes were triumphant as horror filled Elmund's eyes. "Yes, I figured it out. I thought it would take a few days but after only one, it was easier than I thought. The first person you ignored was to be the person you had eyes for. Why else would you ignore them except for shame? I won't let him have your eyes though. They will be mine." Joren's hand reached under Elmund's chin and jerked up under and brought Elmund's lips to his own.

Elmund's legs immediately coiled to try to scoot backwards from Joren but he was met with wall and Joren leaned in closer, pressing his whole weight into Elmund so he couldn't escape. He couldn't even draw his wand. Struggling with his whole might he only managed to shove off Joren slightly, gasping for air. Joren's lips travelled to his neck, sucking and leaving a trail of bruises down his neck. His fingers couldn't stop from grabbing onto Joren's hair, his lips parting in a silent moan as Joren's teeth scraped along softly. "J-J-Joren, please" He managed to gasp. His pleas made no difference as Joren consumed him again, placing their lips together once more.

Elmund could not deny how good it felt. It was more than he'd ever dreamed, having never been touched by anyone before. He didn't want to tell Joren no but he didn't like Joren that way and he shouldn't be allowed to use Elmund that way just because he'd struck a fancy. It wasn't until the hands roaming his body touched his swelling crotch that sheer shock caused him to leap away waster than Joren could react and he took no time in running away now that he was free. Thankfully Joren didn't come after him and he ran into no one in his disheveled state. He owed no explanations to anyone and he was in his bed faster than he could image, the actions of the evening fading into the post of his conscious he kept for bad memories.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This took me a little longer to get around to writing than I had expected. I work 60 hours a week and sometimes I have to work overtime so I can't always get around to it. If I don't get to eat my lunch at the office, I don't have time to do any writing and I've been out of the office for awhile now for lunch plus I took a couple of days off to visit my parents. I'm back for awhile hopefully and will have more opportunities to write if I can manage to stay less busy!

Continued:

Elmund managed to contain himself over the next week, hiding from the torment that Joren would bring and hiding from the questions that Giles would bring if either had caught up to him. He would get up extra early to make it to the Great Hall for breakfast, skip lunch to study and work on work in the Library, and eat late for dinner before skirting around the hallways to make it back to his bed. In was of great relief for the first time that he was in Ravenclaw rather than any other house. It seemed all his problems were with people in other houses. With the added effort of avoiding Joren and Elmund, he'd managed to not think about his summer and his bleak future and got more rest than he'd had for the past 6 months.

Saturday brought in a relaxed, easy mood as Elmund woke up. Glancing out the window he'd been lucky to be placed next to, the grounds around Hogwarts were covered in a light mist as the sun was barely up. The sky was clear and it looked to be quite a wonderful day ahead of them. Maybe Elmund could escape everyone and have a good time out around the lake by himself with a good book and a carefully procured lunch from the kitchens. With a plan in mind, Elmund dressed and packed a bag with a blanket and the book he intended to read and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Elmund half expected the Great Hall to be empty so early on a Saturday but there was quite a number of people decked in green or Maroon. It was the first Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Excitement began to build at the prospect of a Quidditch match. Elmund wasn't particularly a fan of any type of sport much less Quidditch but it meant that both Joren and Giles would be too much all day to attempt to find him. Both had places on the team. Joren was the Captain as well as the Keeper for the Slytherin team while Giles was a beater for Gryffindor. Breakfast was a success as he was left alone to eat before he made his way to the kitchens to ask for a lunch that could keep well for a number of hours. The house elf who had greeted him upon entering gave Elmund sandwiches wrapped in plastic, a container of Pumpkin Juice, and another plastic wrapped plate of scones. All the food went into the bag with the blanket and books as Elmund made his way outside and down the hill to the lake.

Over the years, Elmund had come out to the lake to escape his peers on beautiful days like today. He took up residence under a Weeping Willow. The tree itself was magically enchanted to have a face that would mimic whoever sat under its emotions. If Elmund were to cry, the tree would cry. If he were happy, the tree had a smile on its wooden face. Most other students avoided it because they didn't like the idea that a tree would mimic them when they didn't want anyone to see how they were feeling. Elmund didn't mind and the added seclusion from the bowing branches thick with leaves made it even more ideal. He'd never run across anyone there.

Moving aside branches and crawling up under the tree while rummaging in his bag for the blanket so he could sit without dirtying his pants, Elmund didn't notice a figure already up under the tree. He began to trip forward, thinking he'd tripped on a root but the feeling of heat on his wrist showed a hand gripping him. It wasn't until he'd already collapsed onto the ground that he could look up to see who had already taken his normal spot.

"G-Giles! What are you doing here?" Elmund questioned as he tried to sit up. He found that hands held him down as an angry face peered down at him.

"How could you ignore me all week Elmund? I thought we were friends! I thought you were better than people like your cousin." Giles voice seemed hurt as his face looked away from Elmund.

"I'm sorry Giles! I really am. I can't even describe how sorry I am. I didn't want to ignore you. I love talking to you. You have fascinating stories and great charisma when you speak. Would you let me up so I can talk to you properly? I promise I won't run away." Elmund tried to look sincere. He wouldn't run away even though he wanted to. The pressure on his arms eased up and he managed to sit up and look at Giles properly. Giles seemed to be sad and wouldn't look at Elmund. "I can't win against my cousin Giles. He knows a secret about me that could get me into trouble with my father and I can't have him tell it. You know my house isn't pleasant. Joren could make it so much worse than it already is. I can't give him the satisfaction."

"And what? Does that mean we can't hang out?" Giles said, turning his head to look straight at Elmund to ascertain if he was telling the truth or not.

"If Joren found out, I don't know what he would do. He's been weird lately in a way he didn't use to be." He dropped his head to look at the ground, using a stick to draw circles in the dirt.

"Can you tell me? Maybe I could help you." Elmund gave a sigh at Giles words, scooting over to lean his back against the tree and looking at the sky barely showing through the leaves. "I-I-" As Giles cut his words off, Elmund felt the whisper of skin against his lips. Giles had moved closer, peering at Elmund. "I like you Elmund." With that Elmund's head snapped to look at Giles bewildered.

"You can't mean you like me. " He shook his head, staring wide-eyed.

"I like you Elmund. I like you a lot. I'm attracted to you. I wasn't into boys until I met you. I just can't leave you alone. Every summer it pains my heart to see you come back to Hogwarts looking so downtrodden and every summer you leave looking like a ghost." At this point Elmund was gaping at the small smile playing out on Giles face.

"I've been so stupid!" Elmund shouted. "I could have been so much happier over the years if only I'd known you liked me. While I don't believe in love at first sight, I think you caught my heart when we first met. You were so much nicer to me than anyone had ever been but I thought you'd never be into someone like me. I wasted so much time being afraid. I could have just told you I liked you too." Smiles washed over both their faces as happiness bubbled up in Elmund but it was short lived as he thought about Joren. "But Joren knows that I like you. My father wants me to marry his sister and he said that if I didn't do what he whatever he wanted, he'd tell my father that I was gay. That's why I said it would be bad if he saw us talking together. It's why I avoided you all week." Giles eyes shrunk to small slits as he moved closer to Elmund.

"Anything he wanted, Elmund? What did you do with him?" Giles questioned with a look of hatred on his face. It scared Elmund slightly that maybe Giles was upset with him.

"I didn't do anything with him. But he-" Elmund sighed looking at the ground upset, "He kissed me and tried to feel me up but I stopped him and ran away. I've been avoiding him all week too and now he's busy with Quidditch which you should be busy with too and how did you know I would be here?" Elmund questioned.

"The match isn't until later and I knew you were here because I always see you come here. I don't like that he touched you. You don't belong to him. You belong with me." Giles leaned in even closer to Elmund, pressing his lips onto Elmunds as his hands went to Elmund's hips. "I'll cleanse the areas he touched." A whisper in his ear caused Elmund to shiver as Giles lips moved back to Elmunds. He couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky he was that Giles liked him back! Happiness bubbled up in him. His hand moved on its own to Giles side as he leaned over Elmund. When Giles finally broke the kiss, they were both blurry eyed and red lipped.

"If Gryffindor wins tonight, can I come back here to meet you? I'd rather celebrate with you than anyone else." Giles asked Elmund who could only assume there was an implication there that maybe things he'd only dreamed about would come true.

"Yes, I'll cheer you on from here." Elmund said with pink tingeing his cheeks at his forwardness. Giles smiled happily at him and leaned in for another kiss filled with pure bliss. "Even if you lose, I'll be here." Elmund stated when they'd broken apart. He wanted Giles to know that he didn't care about winning or losing because he'd still want Giles either way.

"We will win for sure!" Giles said with confidence in his voice before a last peck on the cheek for Elmund before he left to go get ready. Giles appearance ultimately destroyed the peace he'd planned and Elmund didn't think he'd be able to think properly enough to read his book as he laid out the blanket he'd brought and cast a spell to create added comfort. Excitement was bubbling inside of him all day as he waited for the Quidditch match to begin in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

The cheers of voice of the announcer during the first Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin sounded far away to Elmund. Every 15 minutes, a cheer would go up but he couldn't tell which side was cheering. Elmund kept waiting and waiting to hear the final drawn out screams of the game ending but afternoon crept into evening and it was pitch black before he finally hear it. As the sounds of cheers resounded at 9:30 p.m. exactly, the angst Elmund had kept back all day began to bubble up inside of him.

It took 30 minutes after the cheers to die out from the winning team to hear the sounds of sticks breaking and a shuffle of feet getting closer to the weeping willow Elmund sat under. From the experiences of the last few weeks, Elmund was put on edge wondering if it really was Giles returning or if it was Joren who had found him. If Giles could find his spot, so could Joren. Without lighting his wand, Elmund peered out into the dark as the person approaching got closer. Relief instantly filled him as Giles face swam into view but it was short-lived as Giles had tears streaming down his face. "Giles! Are you okay? You're crying!" It was the first time he'd seen Giles cry. He liked that face on him too.

"I'm perfect! We won!" Giles tears had been of happiness and at hearing his words, Elmund was once again relieved as happiness bubbled inside of him. He laughed with Giles, giving him a hand to help him maneuver over the barely visible roots coming from the willow. His eyes had grown accustomed to the dark by then.

"I was worried because I couldn't tell which team was winning. I could just hear cheering." Elmund admitted as Giles took a seat next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"It was a close game. We were par for scores but our team managed to catch the snitch! I was worried about you here. I wanted to return immediately but I had to shower before I came. I might have taunted Joren a bit before the match started. He was extra pissed looking at the end of the match and I thought he might find you here." Giles looked at his feet as he admitted what he'd done.

"What do you mean you taunted him?" Elmund questioned hesitantly. Taunting Joren never ended well and it surprised Elmund that Giles made it back here in one piece without Joren blasting him with a hex.

"We were waiting around on the pitch waiting for Madam Hooch to come out and start the match. I turned to face Joren who was standing off by himself and looking at the stands. I'm pretty sure he was looking for you so I said that you weren't there. He looked at me and I said I knew what he was trying to do to you and I wouldn't let him. I might have told him you were mine and that he should keep his hands off." Elmund's jaw dropped at how bold Giles was. He hadn't ever pictured Giles being such a possessive type of person but it pleased him to no end to learn it. "Right before we took flight I said that tonight I would take you from him after my team won." Giles finally turned t look right at Elmund and his expression pierced Elmund's soul. There was longing and lust and gentleness that Joren would never possess overflowing.

As a huge smile broke out on Elmund's face, Giles leaned over and wiped it off with a kiss to his lips. Elmund breathed in the scent of soap coming off of Giles skin as they got incredible close. Not wanting Giles to think Elmund wasn't the type to initiate closeness, he shifted his weight until he had managed to straddle Giles lap, allowing them to feel closer to each other. In confirmation of his feelings, Giles wrapped his arms around Elmund's waist, hugging it for a second before moving his hands up and down Elmund's sides. Shivers erupted out of Elmund, his sides being his weak spots. Giles deft hands slipped up under his shirt, the ghost-like trailings cause Elmund to drop his head from the kiss and roll into Giles neck where he resumed kissing, leaving a trail to Giles's collar bone.

"I guess you like being touched then." Giles smiled at the frame sitting on his lap. He was obliged to touch Elmund as much as he wanted; fiddling with Elmund's erect nipple. Elmund could feel heat pooling in his groin, much more turned on than he thought he would be. Underneath him, with his own fingers feeling under the shirt Giles wore, he could feel something beginning to poke him. He stopped moving his hands on Giles sides and scooted off his lap and sat between Giles knees looking at his crotch. Giles didn't say anything, clearly waiting to see what Elmund would do. It took him three seconds to decide to go for it before his hands moved to remove Giles shirt and began to unzip the pants he wore. Trailing kisses down Giles sternum to the hem of his pants, deft fingers gripped Giles crotch and gave it a small squeeze, eliciting a moan as Giles closed his eyes.

Elmund removed the twitching, hot cock from the pants that kept it hidden. His fingers gripped the shaft, giving it a small squeeze before trailing his fingers up to the tip and back down. His mouth watered, not for the taste, but for the moans that Giles would elicit from his actions. Leaning over, he licked the tip and swirled it around in his mouth, his hand falling to squeeze the testicles on the underside, still slightly trapped by the pants he wore. He took the whole thing in his mouth as Giles mewling cries took over his mind, pumping his head in a rhythm that made Giles cry out. It didn't take long for Elmund to feel the muscles constricting as he was ready to ejaculate. Removing his mouth, Elmund pumped his hand swiftly, finishing Giles off with a final cry, as his own erection was at full capacity and he needed desperately to take care of it.

It didn't take Giles long to recover from his eruption, pulling Elmund into him and covering him with kisses as his hands removed the shirt Elmund hadn't yet taken off. All his clothes, not just the shirt, were swiftly removed as Elmund was laid out on the ground in front of Giles. He shivered at the thoughts of what Giles would do to him. Giles picked up his left foot, massaging his hands over Elmund's toes and down to the ankle. He trailed kisses around his knee up to his hip bone, causing heavy breathing in Elmund's chest.

Giles skipped up to Elmund's chest, sucking on both nipples before licking down to his belly button and swirling his tongue around before a hand grabbed Elmund's cock roughly, causing his toes to curl up at the touch. No one had ever touched him like this before. He was trembling as Giles spread his legs and positioned himself between his knees, leaning over and copying the motions Elmund had done on him earlier with only a small difference. As Giles mouth was pre-occupied with his cock, a wet finger was stroking his hole gently and before he'd even noticed, it has slipped in, pushing soft flesh aside easily. One finger barely hurt at all as it pumped in and out of him. It wasn't until a second slipped in that real pain erupted but he ignored the pain, only make a soft whimper, wanting more of Giles even if they were moving too quickly for what Elmund had planned earlier. He wouldn't deny Giles anything.

A third finger joined the other two, stretching him, slathering his hole with lube conjured from thin air. The mouth on his penis and the fingers inside of him were beginning to feel like too much. He would come soon. As that thought entered his mind, the fingers withdrew and the mouth stopped moving. "You're almost there aren't you? I have to get inside of you though." Elmund could feel Giles second erection touching the inside of his thigh. It was hot and caused him to thrust his hips upward.

Giles pulled him up with strong arms and turned him over, his face towards the blanket and his hole up in the air, causing slight embarrassment for him. A small slap on his ass almost sent him over the edge as he squealed and dropped down slightly. Giles leaned his body over Elmund, one hand steadying him and one hand moving to Elmund's cock. With easy positioning and no warning, he forced himself into Elmund with a grunt.

As Elmund become accustomed to the pain, he felt something odd. Giles seemed to be getting bigger. His cock felt like it was growing inside of Elmund. Glancing at the ground, the arm that was steadying them was losing the tan that Giles had and fear began to replace the horny feeling he had as he glanced behind him. A face was bubbling out at him. Giles face was falling off as a new face began to peer at him. As he recognized it he squealed trying to escape. Joren's arm held him firmly in place. Giles was not Giles was all his head would comprehend. Giles was Joren and Joren was Giles. Joren had taken a polyjuice potion. Joren had a hair from Giles. How did Joren get a hair from Giles? Where was Giles? Why was his erection not going away? Why did the hand on his cock keep pumping up and down and continue to keep him turned on when he so desperately wanted to be turned off?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry Guys! I wanted to be able to update this more than once a week but I've been swamped with work and I don't have internet at my place anymore. Excuses I know but I'm moving in 50 days! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Elmund's body reacted in ways he didn't want it to as his mind and finally his voice cried out. Tears streamed down his face at the betrayal that tore him apart. His tears didn't abate the desire flowing from Joren and into him. The tears that fell down Elmund's face took his strength and fight with him. He put his head in the grass as Joren finished having his way, disgust clouding his mind that his body enjoyed the sexual torment.

Finally it all came to a close as Joren collapsed onto Elmund, sticky and hot. "What did you do to Giles?" Elmund asked, not making a move to even clean himself off.

"He really did taunt me even threw in that he was coming here to meet you although he didn't exactly say here. It only took a little bit of Legilimens to get that though. I don't take kindly to being taunted. You should know that better than anyone. After the game I cast a binding spell on him, plucked a couple hairs from his head and used a bit of polyjuice potion I keep in reserve for special occasions." There was laughter in his voice and no regret for what he'd done.

Slowly, aching at the soreness that was filling his backside, Elmund put his clothes on and despite Joren ordering him to sit down, he got up and walked back to the castle slightly surprised that Joren didn't force him to stay. There was nothing left in him though. What Joren couldn't see was that he'd taken everything from Elmund. Reaching one of the staircases across from the Great Hall, Elmund spotted Giles walking gingerly up the stairs. He was sporting a black eye. Moving to call out and apologize, Giles spotted him first and took off running up the stairs, leaving Elmund even more devastated which he didn't think was possible before. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his soul hurt. Just thinking hurt so he moved his way up the stairs and just kept moving. He missed the Ravenclaw turn off and kept climbing, one foot in front of the other. Finally he found himself at the top of the Astronomy tower, the highest point in all of Hogwarts castle.

Peering out into the cloudless night, the tears that had stopped began again. Unmanageable sobs wracked his whole body, causing Elmund to slump to the ground. Trembling hands gripped at his hair and held his body tight.

"Elmund, I ordered you to stop!" Joren had caught up to Elmund, breathless, robes askew, and his broom in hand from the game. He propped it against the door frame and moved towards Elmund.

"If you touch me, I'm going to curse your hands off." Elmund warned, not even bothering to look at Joren as he pulled himself up and forced the tears and sobs to leave him.

"You wouldn't hurt a flea. I know you better than that." A smirk crept into Joren's voice although his face let a single crease on his brow free to show a bit of worry.

"Everything that made me happy was taken from you. The one person that loved me, the only one in my entire life, won't even look at me because of what you did." Elmund accused.

"I look at you. Isn't that enough?" Joren asked.

"You? Why would I be happy that you look at me? How could that ever be enough? I'm a minion to you, someone to torment, and leave half-dead and not feel remorse for. What do I have to live for? Torment and anguish and a life filled with utter hate. I long for death. Death must be so kind." Elmund looked out the window darkly as he pushed on it, unlatching the claps that held it shut, letting the wind whip over him. "Want to see what I have to look forward to?" Elmund asked Joren who was staring at him with confusion on his face. He took a step towards Elmund who took a step back, right on the ledge of the open window. Elmund gave Joren a final look of utter defeat that deep inside of his heart, Joren felt a twinge of regret for what he'd done. Then he stepped back off the ledge and let himself fall, wind whipping through his hair and clothes.

Joren gave a shout and grabbed his broom, diving out of the tower window towards Elmund, his speed not fast enough to catch up and horror filled his eyes as Elmund didn't even seem afraid of falling to his death. Almost close enough to touch Elmund's hand, the ground was looming closer and closer and Joren had to pull up or lest he fall to his death as well. Two feet from the ground, Elmund stopped, his eyes flew open and he hovered in the air as the tears began again. Dismounting, Joren ran towards him.

"Are you stupid?" Joren yelled, slapping Elmund's hovering cheek as finally Elmund dropped to the ground.

"Are you? Don't you remember what I said? Of course you don't. You don't hear what I say, not really. I cannot die by suicide. I'm bound to my father." Joren's heart was racing the fastest it had ever raced with more adrenaline than he could manage. He clutched his chest as he fell to his knees.

"I thought you were going to die." Joren managed to say with a steady voice before starting to shiver.

"And why would you care Joren? I wish you would just put me out of my misery. End this life! It's the only way." Joren couldn't seem to comprehend what Elmund was saying. He stared blankly at Elmund who got close enough to him and began to hit him. "Just kill me!" He yelled, hitting harder as Joren just sat there taking every hit in stride. "I will make your life a living hell when I'm the head of the family if you don't kill me now. I'll pay members to rape your sister and behead your mother. I can do whatever I want with the family money. It means nothing to me and I will pay whatever price if you don't end me now. Better yet, if you do, I'll make you the heir to the family estate. You will be the next head. All you have to do is kill me." Elmund coaxed, getting on his knees to whisper in Joren's ear and stroke his hair.

The thought that he couldn't kill himself had finally been laid to rest now that Elmund knew what he had to die. He just needed someone else to kill him. It had to be easy enough if he could find the right person.

"I'll let you do whatever you want with me. You can keep me as puppet if you don't want to kill me. A simple lobotomy would do too, anything at all as long as it is an existence where I cannot remember anything. Please Joren, set me free." Elmund begged, licking a strip along Joren's throat in an attempt to coax him into moving and carrying out an easy deed.

"I will do it then Elmund. I will kill you or lobotomize you. But I have conditions. You are to be mine in every way for the next three years. If at the end of three years, you still want it done, I will do it." Elmund spotted the significance of the date. In three years, he was supposed to marry Joren's sister and they would begin to produce heirs. "If in three years, you want to be dead, I'll make it happen. If instead, you want to marry my sister, you can do that too. If you don't want either option, I will help you escape and you'll never have to see me again. You just have to be mine for the next three years." Elmund listened to the request. Three years was a long time but he couldn't be sure he would be able to find someone else to agree to his request if Joren wouldn't. Three years was all he would have to put up with now.

"I'll agree, if you can keep me safe from my father and brother. I don't want to go home again. You'll have to explain to them some excuse. I don't care what as long as you get them to leave me alone."

"Then we have an agreement." Joren stated, holding out his hand to begin an unbreakable vow. Hesitantly, Elmund began to stick his own hand out. "If you'll agree to one last thing; you cannot ask the same of anyone else." Elmund nodded and placed his hand in Joren's, light filling both of their visions and hope filled Elmund's heart that in three years, he could die as he wanted to for the past 11. It was only three more years of torture until he had what he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Elmund wasn't sure of what he thought his life was supposed to be like now. Nothing felt any different than before. Joren let him return by himself to his dorm. All he wanted was a shower and no amount of hot water could help him feel that his decision to be Joren's slave was the right thing to do. Every time he thought maybe it was a bad idea, Giles face as he fled from Elmund popped up and solidified his mind. A pocket of anxiety filled a small corner of his stomach. Every time he sat down to a meal for the next week, he thought it would burst and he might throw up but Elmund was an expert at pushing that feeling aside and getting a bit of food in.

With no advances from Joren and curiosity clouding his judgment, Elmund made the first move. He had to know what Joren was planning. It took him all day to muster the courage to corner Joren down after dinner. He didn't say anything to Joren as he waited outside the Great Hall for him to leave but he managed to get the hint without words and sent his goons off without him while he siddled up to Elmund's side.

"Come to find me, eh? I hoped you would if I didn't say anything." Joren admitted without any sort of tone in his voice.

"Well, we kind of just let it be as to what this mock slavery entailed. I need clarification. How am I supposed to be yours in every way? You haven't even asked anything of me." Elmund said, glancing at Joren's stoic face before averting his eyes back to the floor.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for you but obviously your intelligence level doesn't comprehend my actions. I want you Elmund. Only Merlin knows why but I seriously do. I have for years. You've just ignored me at every turn to the point that I can't ignore you anymore. You could say I lost my cool when I saw the friendly banter you had with that Gryffindor. I couldn't stand it and I saw red. I took it out on you and I needed to have you in any way that I could. So, I agreed to do anything you wanted just so I could have you for a short while." Joren didn't look at Elmund. He was admitting a secret he'd kept locked well within himself. It was the most difficult thing he'd ever said aloud. He'd never repeat it either if things turned sour. He couldn't do that to himself.

"Have me?" Elmund questioned. "Have me? You mean you want me? As in, you want me sexually? But, I don't- I mean- I'm not really sure what to say." Elmund was flabbergasted and a feeling he wasn't sure of built up and exploded through his brain. He was the very epitome of mentally lost. His eyes locked onto Joren's face but without Joren looking at him, he missed the look of despair and pleasure fighting to surface. Despair that it was Joren who wanted him and pleasure that someone wanted him at all.

"Yes, I want to have you. Just accept it already. Accept me." Joren ordered. "Come to Hogsmeade with us this weekend. I promise the boys won't rough you up. In fact, they won't ever rough you up again, at least, not on my orders." Joren was offering something that Elmund had never dreamed of; Freedom from being beaten up in school for the first time.

"I guess," Elmund waivered uncertainly. "Don't you have quidditch though? I could have sworn there was another game this weekend." His food kicked the dirt unconsciously.

"Not Slytherin. That's your house and Hufflepuff that has a game. You should pay more attention to the things involving your house even if they can't be as exciting as what happens in the Slytherin house." Joren joked to the wide-eyed wonder of Elmund at hearing a joke from Joren that wasn't intentionally mean or directed at him. A small seed of belief was beginning to bubble in his brain.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow for Hogsmeade then?" Joren spoke, standing up from his slight lean on the wall as he got ready to go back to the dorms as more people began to leave the Great Hall to head to their own common rooms.

"Yeah, we'll head out after breakfast around half past nine. I'd suggest long sleeves. I hear it's supposed to be cold." Joren left first, even before he was done speaking. He didn't even turn around, only waved his hand as if their conversation had only been about Hogsmeade. It took Elmund a few minutes to process everything that had happened for a second time. Joren was in love with him and had been for awhile. He'd used his bully act to keep it secret. If he'd really thought about it, it kind of made sense. Why else would Joren have been so interested in tracking him down if he wanted to just be mean?

Filing into the Great Hall to his table at Ravenclaw alone, Elmund managed to eat some food before heading back to his common room and up to his bed to mull over the conversation a thousand times before finally falling asleep with an unknown smile on his face.


End file.
